PJOHOO Headcanons
by sunlightstars
Summary: Title basically explains it. I will be taking suggestions and saying who gave them to me.
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to expand what kind of fanfics I write instead of just one. So these are just a bunch of headcanons. Too short to be called a one shot really. I don't know. I hope you like it. I WILL BE TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR CHARACTERS AND MAYBE PLOT. Just wanted to let you know. 

A Dreary Day 

It seemed as though the sky didn't even know whether to rain or just have dark clouds. It seemed as though even Zeus was mourning his nephew whom he called a no good troublemaker. In all it was the perfect day to mourn and remember the lost son of Poseidon. As expected most campers were there, even though the service wasn't in camp. Sally, Paul, and Percy's little sister were the only family there besides Annabeth and the other demigods who felt close to him. 

It hadn't been a very big service. Just like Percy would have wanted it, simple. If he was here, which was for obvious reasons impossible, he'd be laughing and joking, telling people to cheer up and all that other nonsense. 

The service was short. Just like any other funeral, right after they put the casket in the ground, each person that was close to the person got to throw some dirt on it. 

Really? Dirt? Annabeth thought. Everyone had left by now and it was really only her and Percy, just like when Percy had died. 

Annabeth heard a sudden, but slight, noise from her left and quickly drew her dagger while swiftly turning towards the source of the sound. 

"Whoa there. I only came to pay my respects and give you something. I don't even think a monster would be dumb enough to attack on a day like this, even though they don't really seem to have brains." The red headed girl, no women now, gave a slight chuckle. 

"I'm sorry Rachel. Ever since… well ya know" Annabeth said as she gestured towards the overly human sized hole in the ground. "I've been extremely...jumpy." 

To some, it would seem that the blonde and redhead were just chatting,... next to a grave sight. Take the grave out of the picture and to an outsider they'd look like they were just old time friends seeing each other again after a long time apart. That wasn't entirely true though. 

They had had their ups and downs in the past. Probably more downs than ups. Secretly Annabeth hoped that after this, maybe just maybe, they could bury the hatchet and start a new. 

"I'm sorry. I should go so you can have some time alone with him." As Annabeth is walking away she hears her name being shouted. 

"Annabeth! Wait!" She watches as the red haired woman bounds towards her before stopping right in front of where she stands. "I- I painted this last night. It must've been while I was sleeping or something because I don't remember it. I just thought you might have wanted to have it." Annabeth listened and watched tentatively as Rachel pulled out a single sheet of parchment that had been rolled up in a sort of scroll. Before Annabeth could open it, Rachel put a hand on her forearm. 

"Please. Don't open it here. And I'm really sorry. I really am. I miss him too." Then the red haired women turned and walked back to say her final goodbyes to one of the only friends she had. 

On her way to her apartment, the strong, blonde warrior wondered what could be painted on the parchment she held in her hand, careful not to get it wet in anyway. 

She finally reached her apartment, took her damp cloths off and went into the kitchen, deciding that was the best place to look at the picture.

She carefully opened it up and staggered backwards.

It was, indeed a painting, a very good painting. It was a picture of two adults and three children. Annabeth recognized the two adults like she could her own father.

It was her. Her and Percy. As adults. With children.

The children were obviously triplets. The boy, representing what would've been his father, almost perfectly. The same with one of the girls only she represented her mother. The third child, a girl, was just about the perfect mix between the two adults.

Annabeth looked down at the corner of the picture and it shocked get at what she saw. Right before her eyes words were appearing. 

Hey Annie, it's me, Percy. Crazy right? I'm sending you a message after I'm dead. I know Rachel gave you this. I just wanted to tell you that I'm choosing not to be reborn again. This was Hades last favor to me. That's what he said at least. I love you Annie.

Always have, 

Always will.

A/N: Sorry if this is super bad. I will be taking suggestions so please please please leave some! 

~B


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so someone asked for Nico's POV on the last chapter so that's this.**

 **A Dreary Day Pt 2**

Tears silently fell down the son of Hades face as he hid in the shadows. He never got to tell the boy. The boy with the green eyes the color of seaweed how he felt. Now it was too late. Well, he could tell him, but much good it would do. No one knew the extent of the feelings Nico had for the son of Poseidon. Not his sister Hazel, or even his dead sister Bianca. It was too early for him. It was too early for Percy to die. He was only 17.

Nico watched as Annabeth sobbed into her satyr friend, Grovers, shoulder. He watched as Sally, Percy's mother, came up to Annabeth and wrapped her arms around the blonde warrior, always so strong but now diminished to the small weak little girl that Thalia and Luke had found in an alley when she was 7, fighting for her life.

It was a sad day to say the least. Most of the campers were there. Even the ones that weren't very close to the son of the sea god. Everyone was grateful for the boys life, even if it was shortly lived. Everyone, even the gods that were so very prideful, was grateful to the boy and would remain forever in his debt. Percy had not only saved the world once, but twice in his life. He defeated Kronos and Gea. Barely a break in between.

As the small funeral, but large company, slowly dwindled away and ended, Nico's tears fell more heavily and it was getting harder for him to remain silent in his hiding spot in the shadows. So, he finally decided to shadow travel to the Underworld. The only place it's be hard to find him if anyone even bothered to look. He ended up shadow traveling right into his father's throne room and collapsed. It was definitely a bad idea to use so much energy shadow traveling while already emotionally exhausted.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" The god of the underworld asked his son.

Nico slowly rose his head from where he was to look his father in the face.

"Bring him back. Bring him back. Please!" Nico mumbled as his tears fell even harder and sobs racked his body.

"You know I can't do that. It's against the rules." Hades said quietly as he crouched near his crumpled son.

"You're the lord of the Underworld! Percy saved so many lives! He saved yours and so many of the other gods! And you can't even bid him a small favor?"

Nico continued to spout all the words he'd wanted to say to Zeus. To all the other gods that owed their lives to the boy that died too soon. He yelled and screamed until he finally said three words before falling in a heap. I loved him. Hades had left his son a long while ago tk grieve by himself. He knew his son didn't do well around people. Nico was lying in the middle if the throne room, a crumpled mess and that's how Persephone found her stepson when she got back from saying her goodbyes to Percy. Even she had went to the funeral.

The next morning Nico woke up to a blonde haired boy fussing over him in the infirmary back at camp. He didn't understand what or how he'd gotten there. All he knew was that the Apollo boy tending to him was gentle as well as stern while bandaging him. Finding all the cuts in his wrists and yelling at him for it. Going on about some nonsense that "people cared about him and he was just trying to throw his life away not caring about his health".

"I'm Will by the way. And if I ever, ever find out you've been cutting again, you'll find your next trip to the Underworld not because you shadow traveled. And don't exhaust yourself so much damnit"

 **A/N: so leave me suggestions on what you want next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey readers! i just wanted to tell you that this "story" mostly gets updated by request and also just me thinking of head-cannons but currently I've been running blank with no ideas. it would be really helpful if you could send some in!**


End file.
